Ranger Monkey
Ranger Monkey is a tower in Bloons TD 7. It fires an arrow that pops 3 bloons. However, it does have a minimum range, in which it cannot attack bloons on its minimum range whatsoever, and instead attack bloons not on its minimum range. It is classified as a Primary tower. It costs $305 on Easy, $360 on Medium, $390 on Hard, and $430 on Impoppable. Its appearance is an archer monkey with a bow. Details It fires an arrow that pops 3 bloons every 1.2 seconds, before the arrow falls into the ground and does no damage. It cannot detect Camo Bloons, or pop Lead Bloons without upgrades. It has a 150px range, while its minimum range is 65px (the grey circle is for its range, while the red circle is for its minimum range): }} Upgrades Path 1 Upgrades Piercing Arrows Description: Arrows now pierce 7 bloons instead of 3. Cost: $180 on Easy, $210 on Medium, $230 on Hard, $250 on Impoppable, and 140 XP. Appearance: The bow now has 4 yellow stripes on it, and the arrowhead is longer. Razorhead Arrows Description: Razorhead arrows are used instead of normal arrows, now pierce into 10 bloons and have a chance to bleed bloons! Details: Razorhead arrows will have a 15% chance to bleed bloons. Bleeding bloons lose 1 layer every second. Cost: $320 on Easy, $380 on Medium, $410 on Hard, $460 on Impoppable, and 900 XP. Appearance: The bow, alongside the 4 yellow stripes, also have 2 blue stripes on it. Also, the arrows now are covered with spikes. Impaler Arrows Description: When there are no bloons on its range, shoots a special arrow that goes undergound, and then turn into a spike that hurts the first bloon to be hit. Details: Arrow shots now deal 5x damage to Ceramic Bloons and M.O.A.B.-class bloons. Any bloon got hurt by the spike will apply bleeding to the bloon. Bleeding bloons also lose 1 layer every second, and arrows now have 30% chance to bleed bloons. Bloons' bleeding from the spike and bleeding from the arrow can stack, but bloons' bleeding from the spike and another one from the spike, or bloons' bleeding from the arrow and another one from the arrow, cannot stack. Cost: $1,870 on Easy, $2,200 on Medium, $2,380 on Hard, $2,640 on Impoppable, and 2,300 XP. Appearance: The bow is now colored crimson, and the yellow stripes turn red. The arrowheads are now colored blood red. Elite Ranger Description: The arrows now have an increased chance of bleeding, and can also poison bloons. Also periodically fires two arrows at once. Details: Arrow shots now deal 7x damage to Ceramic Bloons and M.O.A.B.-class bloons, and now have 60% chance to bleed bloons. Poisoned bloons lose 1 layer every second, similar to bleeding bloons. Also, every 4th shot, fires 2 arrows at once, basically doubling the damage. Cost: $5,185 on Easy, $6,100 on Medium, $6,560 on Hard, $7,320 on Impoppable, and 10,000 XP. Appearance: The archer hat now has 3 yellow stripes, and its red feather is replaced by a bigger, blue feather. Also, the blue stripes turn green. Hyperion Ranger Description: Fires plasmatic arrows that have infinite pierce and explode on end of their lifespan, bleeding and poisons bloons at same time! Details: Plasmatic arrow shots now deal 15x damage to Ceramic Bloons and M.O.A.B.-class bloons, and explodes upon its end of lifespan, in 65px radius, also bleeding bloons lose 2 layers every 0.5 seconds, and poisoned bloons lose 1 layer every 0.25 seconds, boosting its damage drastically. Cost: $24,225 on Easy, $28,500 on Medium, $30,780 on Hard, $34,200 on Impoppable, and 59,000 XP. Appearance: The archer hat is colored black, and the yellow stripes now turn orange. The blue feather is replaced with yellow feather. The bow is also colored black, and all stripes on it are gone. The arrows are enveloped in plasma, so they are now colored pink. Path 2 Upgrades Accelerated Arrows Description: Accelerated arrows are fired 20% faster. Details: Now fires every 0.96 seconds. Cost: $125 on Easy, $150 on Medium, $160 on Hard, $180 on Impoppable, and 210 XP. Appearance: The archer hat is now colored dark blue. Blazing Arrows Description: Blazing arrows are fired 40% faster, and can smash through Lead and frozen bloons. Details: Now fires every 0.72 seconds. Cost: $195 on Easy, $230 on Medium, $250 on Hard, $275 on Impoppable, and 1,500 XP. Appearance: The archer hat now have 4 orange stripes on it. Lightspeed Archer Description: 1/8 chance, that the monkey will fire a lightspeed arrow that releases a lightning bolt when it reaches its end of pierce. Details: The lightspeed arrows are fired every 0.5 seconds. Cost: $1,060 on Easy, $1,250 on Medium, $1,350 on Hard, $1,500 on Impoppable, and 3,100 XP. Appearance: The archer hat now have a lightning bolt symbol imprinted on it. Also, the bow is covered with electricity. Don't worry, the monkey wears a glove so it won't be shocked. Arrow Minigun Description: Arrows are fired 60% faster. Year of Arrows: creates a rain of arrows that pop bloons, fast. Details: Now fires every 0.48 seconds. The lighstpeed arrows are now fired every 0.2 seconds, with a chance of 1/4. Year of Arrows cooldown is 120 seconds and creates rain of 80 arrows that are directed to the bloons. Cost: $7,650 on Easy, $9,000 on Medium, $9,720 on Hard, $10,800 on Impoppable, and 24,000 XP. Appearance: The bow is replaced with a minigun, but specifically modified so that it can load arrows instead of bullets. Bloon Enforcer Description: The bloons will meet their doom... made of arrows. Details: Now always fire lightspeed arrows. Year of Arrows cooldown is reduced to 80 seconds, now have 120 arrows, and the arrows now burst into 5 0/2/0 arrows! Cost: $45,050 on Easy, $53,000 on Medium, $57,240 on Hard, $63,600 on Impoppable, and 67,000 XP. Appearance: The archer hat now turns grey, and the orange stripes on it are now dark grey stripes. The minigun now also spews out smoke, and is colored gold. The monkey also wears a visor. Path 3 Upgrades Amplified Bow Description: Increases range and allows detection of Camo Bloons. Details: Range is increased to 250px: Cost: $100 on Easy, $120 on Medium, $130 on Hard, $145 on Impoppable, and 120 XP. Appearance: The bow now is partially covered in metal. Bow of Robin Hood Description: No longer have a minimum range, and all of its shots can home on bloons. Details: Also increases range to 300px, and the arrows can home on bloons quickly. Cost: $510 on Easy, $600 on Medium, $650 on Hard, $720 on Impoppable, and 1,300 XP. Appearance: The part of bow, which is not covered in metal, is now colored cobalt blue. The archer hat also gets a thick, blue stripe. Bow Swiper Description: Improved melee bow standards allows the monkey to swipe its bow within a short range. Details: The Ranger Monkey swipes its bow in a 75 pixels range, 1/4th of its range. Bloons that are hit by the bow lose 4 layers, and the monkey swipes it every 2.6 seconds. Cost: $1,445 on Easy, $1,700 on Medium, $1,835 on Hard, $2,040 on Impoppable, and 3,400 XP. Appearance: The bow is now colored darker, and spikes are attached to it. The blue stripe on its archer hat now turns into a zig-zag one. Bow Boomer Description: No longer fires arrows, and instead throws its own bow on its ranged state. Details: The monkey throws the bow every 1.4 seconds, and the bow, when thrown, will deal 3 layers of damage and can pierce up to 50 bloons. Also, the bow has 1/5 chance to also bleed bloons. For bleeding damage, look for the Razorhead Arrows upgrade. Cost: $5,525 on Easy, $6,500 on Medium, $7,020 on Hard, $7,800 on Impoppable, and 18,000 XP. Appearance: Now, the archer hat is colored blue, and its blue stripe turns cyan. The metal is now colored bronze, too. Boomer Ranger Description: The power of destruction of the bow sears through all things named 'Bloons'. Details: Increases range to 400 pixels, and also increases swiping range to 100 pixels, and now throws the bow every 0.8 seconds. When thrown, the bow will deal 6 layers of damage and can pierce up to 1,000 bloons, and when swiped, the bow can deal 8 layers of damage, and knock bloons down, along with stunning them. The stun lasts for 5 seconds. Also, the bow now always bleed bloons, with a 1/3 chance that the bleed damage is three times as stronger! Bloons that are struck by the bow will bleed, and lose 2 layers every second! Cost: $40,800 on Easy, $48,000 on Medium, $51,840 on Hard, $57,600 on Impoppable, and 73,000 XP. Trivia * A tower that I made long after I made lots of bloons. * No, I did not mean to rip-off Quincy. * As you should know, path 1 focuses on improving the firepower of the arrows, path 2 focuses on improving the attack speed of the arrows, and path 3, focuses on revolutionary attacking methods that have never been seen before. Category:Towers Category:Monkey Towers Category:Melee Towers